The Gods
"In the dawn, there was naught but the Allgod. He was all, and all was the Void. He dreamed a dream, and from nothing came light, and from light came darkness." ~ The beginning of an unknown text found by the First Empire on a classified date, and hidden in the Vaults, it's discovery covered up, as it challenged the basis of all religion, suggesting a god before even mighty Kranin himself. The Drionus Pantheon Drionus is home to many, many cultures and many, many races, all with their own pantheons. Cassius Tellebor, among his many exploits, penned the great ''One Realm, One Pantheon, ''a book reconciling the differences between the pantheons, and unifying many mythologies, suggesting they all stem from a single, original pantheon and myth, dubbed the ''Pritardeus, ''or the ''Exardeus, ''meaning, roughly, "the original group of gods." Commonly, it has been referred to as, simply, "The Drionus Pantheon." * The Pritardeus * The Anvil Pantheon/Xarxes' Pantheon * The Human Pantheons * The Exaraelvani * The Elven Pantheons * The Adrkullvar * The Durgish Pantheons * The Old Silver Pantheon * The New Silver Pantheon Aequitas - Goddess of Justice, taking the form of a High Elf. She values the prospect of everyone facin g due punishment. She is married to Krainein. Her children are Mari, Mylana, Verdia, Sanguis, and Aquanis. She loves her children, but will not let them stray out of a womanly line, but, well, she couldn't help Mylana, she was doomed from the start. Her Seal is round, made of diamonds and bears her emblem, a set of golden scales with a prison cell on the lower side and a priest on the other, higher up side. Her Seal is said to be in the top of the Tower of Justice, the largest tower in Drionus, in the center of Drionus, on top of Divine's Peak, the tallest mountain of Drionus. In the Tower of Justice, the most infamous criminas are brought and justice is served. Mari - Goddess of Love, taking the form of a Mermaid. She values care and gentleness. She is the daughter of Aequitas. Her Seal is made of sapphire, and is shaped like a leaf and bears her emblem, mist letoe with a mermaid in the middle. It is said her Seal resides deep in the middle of the Diamond Sea. Thy - God of War, taking the form of a large Lion. He values the strength of many men, and loves glory. Son of Krainein. His Seal is jagged and sharp, like a diamond with very sharp points, and is made of steel, and bears his emblem, a battering ram. It is said his Seal is in the deepest levels of the Vaults of the Honored. He is often worshipped by Vulgrads, and in some cults his name and persona is altered and distorted. Such as the early Vladimirians: They worshipped Vladimir like Thy, and believed he was Thy. And during the early days of the Blackhearts there was a dwarven clan that worshipped Thraug, a distorted version of Thy. Pyro - God of Fire, taking the form of an Elder Overlord Dragon. He is sadistic and is a very large pyromaniac. He watches his victims burn a lot. He has been stripped of his godly powers since the War of the Divines. Son of Krainein. His Seal is shaped like a dragon's head and is made of stone, and bears his emblem, a ball of fire. It is said his Seal lies within the belly of the King Redclaw dragon, also an Overlord. Krainein - God of Creation, taking the form of a Wizard. He is married to Aequitas. He values knowledge and wisdom. He created all. His sons are Thy, Pyro, Jimaldran, Annox, Zareth, Shadow, Narrem, Froran, Lenorn, Jornir, and Sanguis. His Seal is made of peridots and is shaped like a sphere, and bears his emblem, what we see as the symbol for infinity, an eight on it's side. It is said his Seal resides in the middle of a treacherous maze he made called the Maze of Wits. Jimaldran - God of Chaos. Goes simply by the name of Jimmy, taking the form of a young, red haired boy. H e loves chaos and destruction, and loves to outwit people. He likes to thief and cause chaos where ever he walks. He and Mylana, his sister and goddess of Mischief, played no part in the War of the Divines, but instead were playing pranks on their favorite place... Drionus. Thus started the war on Drionus, between the followers of Chaos and Mischief and the rest of Drionus. But, however, Drionus soon became a battleground, and the gods and demons fought there. Mylana and Jimaldran were forced to stop their fun, and retreated back to the Overworld. They were punished horribly after the war ended, just before they were locked in their Seals. His Seal is shaped like a simple blob. It's deformed. It's made of is made of what all the other god's Seals are made of, jammed into one colorful blob, and it bears his emblem, the chaosphere. It is said his Seal is in the Shafts of the ancient, but lost ruins of the dwarven city Jimicity, home to the most chaotic dwarven clan ever, Chaoshammer, and also namedafter their patron god, Jimaldran. Mylana - Goddess of Mischief, taking the form of a black cat. She loves mischief and hilarious emb arrasments. Her Seal is made of emerald and is shaped like an oval and bears her emblem, a black cat. Her Seal is believed to keep changing locations, and it is also believed that is because it hangs on the neck of a stray black cat that is never seen, and is possibly even her, but that's probably not true. Annox - God of Destruction, taking the form of a knight or a Gryphon. He was part of the team that betr ayed the gods, and he almost destroyed them and Drionus. His Seal is in the shape of a double-bladed axe, and is made of dark iron. It bears his emblem, a gryphon. His seal is almost absolutely confirmed to reside in his tomb, in his Lair, in the Madman's Forest, guarded by his very own gryphon. Verdia - Goddess of Mercy, taking the form of a blind beggar in rags. She is said to appear to horrible me n and beg for money, and then change into a beautiful queen when they refuse, and spare them her wrath if they change their ways. Her Seal is shaped like a diamond, and is made of amber and bears her symbol, an angel. Tales say that her Seal lies in the Lake of Mercy, which is now more of a huge lake, and is populated by evil mermen. Zareth/Zae Fortuna - God of the Unicorns and of Fortune, taking the form of a gray Unicorn. Zareth is in cha rge of making sure whether the dice is lucky or not. He decides whether the bet is one or lost. His Seal is made of moonstone and is shaped like a square, and is said to constanty be rotating in it's pedastal, and each side shows a different version of his emblem, which is a Unicorn's horn. His symbol is said to be scattered across Drionus in pieces that are every Unicorn's horn on Drionus. It is believed that if you get them all you can assemble the Seal like a puzzle. Shadow/Umbra - The unnamed God of pure Evil, Stealth, and Shadow, taking the form of a shadow or a Nightly Hunter, a vampire, or a werewolf, or pretty much anything evil and horrible. He is practically formless, and infinite as the Void. His real name is unknown, and it is not truly known whether he is really a god or not. He joined with Pyro, Sanguis and Annox in the War of the Divines. His Seal has no shape, it is literally carved into his pedastal. It is made of obsidian, and bears his emblem, a waxing crescent moon made of silver. It is said to be in the Shadow Isles. He is also known by many other names, often times Taenebris or Umbra, even Dolis, all words derived from the language of the Gods. Aeris/Avis - God of Wind, taking the form of an Eagle. He represents the Element of Wind. His Seal is shaped like an Eagle's wing and is made of morganite, containing the symbol of Aeris/Avis, a tornado. Legend says that the Seal is in the Unending Whirlwind, a stationary, never ending tornado that is over the sky in the lost Temple of the Wind Knights, circled by a dozen gigantic Eagles. Aquanis - Goddess of Water, taking the form of the long lost Sea Elves. She represents the Element of Water. Her Seal is made of aquamarine and is shaped like a circle, and has her symbol, a water droplet with a star inside on it. It is said to reside within the deepest depths of Greenwater Ocean, and guarded by her pet, a gigantic squid named the Kracken. Froran/Phuila/Fuila - God of Frost, taking the form of a Glass Reindeer or Frost Dwarf. He represents the Element of Frost. His Seal is shaped like a diamond, and is made of zircon. It bears his emblem, a snowflake. It is said to be located in the Crystal of Frost. Jornir - God of peace, kindness, justice, and all good things, taking no form, for all the other Gods think he is too "young" to recieve a form. However, he likes to think of imself as a young boy. He has no Seal, for he was the only God not effected by the Divine Wars, and he is left alone in the Overworld, with the decision on his shoulders of whether or not he should realease his brothers, sisters and parents and when. Lenorn/Electrus/Tonitrus - God of Lightning, taking the form of a Lightning Atronach or arcane/lightning Dragon. He repr esents the Elements of Arcane and Lightning. His Seal is the shape of a storm cloud, and is made of amethysts, and bears his symbol, a lightning bolt. It is said his Seal is in the center of the Heart of Magic, a long lost table that belonged to the Elemental knights long ago. Sanguis - God/Goddess of Death. He/she is shapeless, formless, and evil. It is unknown if he is even a God at all, he could be a Demon. When he/she does take form, he/she prefers to take the form of a sorcerer/sorceress wearing blood red robes. It isn't even known if he/she is real. His/Her Seal, if it exists, is shaped like a upside triangle, is made of bloodstone or blood-diamond, we are not sure which, and contains his/her emblem, a skull. It is believed that his/her Seal lies in the skull of the Dark One, the evil Dark Ancient who assisted the human uprising in wiping out the Ancients. Category:Canon Category:Gods